Dragon of Dreams
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

It started out as being a normal day for my mom and I.

I woke up first and rushed down to the lake to bathe. I was followed shortly afterwards by my night fury, Black Moonlight.

"Hello, sweetie," I crooned as I washed off that week's grit and grime from my body. "Do you want me to wash you, too?"

Evan though she was capable of doing it herself, Black Moonlight purred and waded into the lake, sinking up to her nostrils, letting me happily spend the next two hours washing her from her neck to her tail. When I was finished, she purred loudly before pushing me back into the lake with her giant wing.

"Hey! Careful!" I whined, laughing as she affectionately licked me. "Awesome, you do know that I'll need another bath, right girl?"

"Pandra!"

I turned at the yell and frowned as I saw mom come out of our cave dressed in her armor.

"Get your armor on- there's something going on," she ordered me in a serious tone of voice. Black Moonlight gently picked me up out of the lake with his mouth and allowed me to climb up onto her back before she took off like a rocket towards where I stored my armor.

I dressed myself in a light cotton dress before pulling on my armor- which consisted of a chest plate, arm and leg bracers, knee and elbow pads and gauntlets. I grabbed my helmet and weapons last, before jumping back onto Black Moonlight's back and settling the headpiece on.

"Come on girl- let's go see what's going on!" I softly urged her and without missing a beat, she took off into the early morning light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

"Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise…" I heard someone- a young man from the sounds of it say, as I climbed higher into the clouds, following after mom.

His dragon rumbled out a reply.

"Aw, come on, Dad! Really?!" he whined upon seeing the clouds beginning to shift and move. "Okay, no sudden moves," he told his dragon.

His eyes widened when Cloudjumper appeared.

"Hold on, hold on," he told his dragon before all hell broke loose.

Cloudjumper gave out an ominous bellow before racing upwards towards the clouds with Black Moonlight following closely behind. I gritted my teeth as the wet chill set into my bones as we went through the clouds. I hated getting cold and wet at the same time!

I saw mom raise up next to a new dragon, this one being one that I never met before.

I squinted my eyes as Black Moonlight stayed out of the way.

And then I recognized what kind of dragon it was.

I gasped in shocked delight. Another night fury!

"I thought they've all been killed off!" I murmured softly, gently nudging Black Moonlight closer, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Keep calm, Toothless," the boy was telling his dragon as mom vanished, making me panic for a few seconds.

Cloudjumper (being the brainless idiotic Stormcutter Dragon he was), then challenged the Night Fury to a stare down and all hell broke loose shortly after. All that I could remember was that the boy and his Night Fury were separated during a fight for dominance and that he was begging mom to save the dragon who had fallen into the lake and was being swept away.

Mom looked at me and nodded slightly.

_Calling all Seashockers! Save the Night Fury!_ I cried from my mind, sending the sea dragons off towards the fallen Night Fury.

I saw something float in the ice and I had Black Moonlight dip down to retrieve it.

It was a helmet.

"HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!" he screamed as Black Moonlight carried him towards the dragon sanctuary.

A little while later, we all arrived at the tavern, where most of the dragons I knew and grew up with lived.

"Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!" he bellowed before his eyes widened at the number of dragons looking at him.

He took out what looked to be a sword. My eyes widened in fear and I took out my spear, ready to use it in a moment's notice. But all he did was spray some kind of smoky gas around him before lighting it on fire. I watched him defend himself and pacify the dragons.

At that moment, a dragon swooped in carrying the soaked and exhausted Night Fury carefully in its claws and set him down.

"Toothless! It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there," he fussed over his dragon. I smiled behind my mask as I watched the clear affection that dragon and boy shared.

Mom walked towards him with an extended arm. I backed her, my spear at my side and my hand on the short knife I carried at my back.

He jumped.

"Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?" he asked in a cautious voice. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Mom turned and nodded to me and I jumped from my hiding spot with my spear out. I twirled it around a few times before slamming the butt of it down into the stone ground, alerting the dragons to open their mouths to act as torches. I moved forwards slowly, my body low in a crouch, using my hands to make the Night Fury- Toothless- roll over and go into a trance-like state of mind. I peered over my shoulder at mom and saw that she was standing stone still, as though she feared scaring off a hatchling.

I stood still as well, not wanting to make anything any more confusing as it already was.

Mom reached out to touch the boy's face, which I noticed had a scar on his chin.

Mom gasped before softly whispering, "_Hiccup_."

I heard it, as did the boy.

The boy jumped as mom spoke suddenly, pulling off her helmet to reveal her kind face.

"Ah, ah?" the boy said as mom crept up and touched his face gently.

"Hiccup?" gasped mom, pulling her hand away and retreating to remove her helmet to show her kind eyes, which showed signs of tears. "C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?"

"Uh, should I... should I know you?" he asked in a weary voice.

I too, took off my helmet, allowing for my soft brown curls to fall down my shoulders. I saw the boy glnace at me as I dropped my spear at mom's next words.

"No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets."

Both the boy and I gasped at her confession. I never knew I had a brother- I'd always thought I was an only child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

Before either Hiccup or I could recover from the shock, mom spoke up.

"Come," was all that she said before darting off into the confusing maze of caves.

"I never knew that I had a brother," I murmured to Black Moonlight, who purred up at me before Toothless caught whiff of her.

Their yellow-green eyes met.

And then Hiccup saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked me in a low tone of voice, as though he was going to send me bolting off.

"My name's Pandra," I answered him in a soft voice before taking him by the arm.

Hiccup trailed next to me, sputtering as we left our two Night Furies to get to know each other.

"I know, I know, I feel the same way that you do," I told him in a low vioce as we quickly caught up to mom.

"Hold on! Wait just a minute!" my brother shouted as he gave chase to mom. I followed behind, still in shock over discovering that I had a brother.

"This way," mom called over her shoulder.

"Come back here!" Hiccup protested as I fell into step with him. He barely acknowledged me as we both followed our mother.

"Come," mom urged us once more.

"Mom?" I asked her quietly as she turned and looked us both in the eyes.

"Pandra, my beloved daughter, Hiccup, my dear son, I know you must have many questions for me," she told us in a tear filled voice.

"That's one way of putting it," Hiccup answered as I tugged him down to duck a low icicle that I've been meaning to get rid of for quite some time now.

"All in good time, Hiccup," mom told him before disappearing around a corner which led to the dragon sanctuary, where hundreds of dragons mom and I had rescued over the years lived.

"You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my _MOTHER_?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!" Hiccup shouted as he broke out into a sprint to catch up with mom. "I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were _dead_! Everyone thinks you were eaten by…"

"This is where you've been for twenty years?" Hiccup asked in a stunned voice.

Mom nodded and I leaned up against a tree with my arms folded across my chest.

"You've been rescuing them." Hiccup stated in an awed voice.

Mom nodded again with a small smile on her face.

"Unbelievable," breathed Hiccup.

"You're not upset?" mom asked him softly, jumping from the tree and landing next to me.

"What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady," rambled Hiccup.

"Well, at least I'm not boring, right?" Mom chuckled.

"Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing…" Hiccup finished lamely.

"Do you like it?" I spoke for the first time.

"Wow," was all that Hiccup said as he stared around with wide eyes. All I could do was laugh at him. "I-I… I don't have the words…"

"Mom built this place, with help from me as I grew up," I explained to him, jumping into a tree and sitting with one of my legs dangling. "Isn't it neat?"

"It's…" Hiccup seemed to be at a loss for words a sudden wind began to blow, making my curly braids flutter as I jumped from the tree and landed behind him.

"Magnificently awesome?" I finished for him, a grin on my face as hundreds of dragons exploded out of the sky and began to circle the giant tree which grew in the center of everything.

"Yeah, I'm just having a hard time processing it all," he informed us with a chuckle. "I mean it's not every day that you find out that your mom is some kind of crazy dragon lady!"

"Can-Can I...?" mom asked before introducing herself to the Night Fury. "Oh, he's beautiful! Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-"

"Mom," I called out just as she opened Toothless' mouth and stuck her head inside. "I think you're making Black Moonlight feel left out in all the attention!"

True to my statement, Black Moonlight was sulking with her ears pointed downwards as mom fussed over Toothless. She chuckled before motioning for Black Moonlight to come and join them as well.

"How did you ever bond with him?" mom asked.

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded," Hiccup confessed.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared." Mom ponted to the dragons, who came up and nuzzled her and me both. "And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?" she asked as Toothless turned to show off his tail, which I realized with a start, had a piece missing and had been replaced with a heavy duty wing made of fabric.

Hiccup gave out an awkward laugh. "Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you?" he petted Toothless on the head before balancing on one leg and showing off his left leg, which I realized in shock, was mechanical. "You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!"

"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" mom asked then, breaking the tense air.

"Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own," Hiccup spoke casually as he petted Black Moonlight behind her ears, making her purr loudly with delight.

"Well, I actually found him after a dragon attack on Berk… that's kind of a long story, the attack that is… but the short story is that I shot him down and damaged his tail in the process… but he got me back, didn't you buddy?". "Peg leg!"

I didn't know whether it was funny or not, and looking at mom, she didn't know either.

"What does your father think of Toothless?" mom asked.

"After everything crazy that had happened over five years ago, Berk has changed. Dad loves dragons- can't imagine what life was like before they moved in," he explained, laughing as Toothless nuzzled him. I stepped over and hugged Black Moonlight as well, showing her affection as she purred from deep within her throat.

"If only it were possible…" mom said sadly.

"No, really, I-" Hiccup was interrupted by mom.

"Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different. Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion. Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon."

"Yeah, it runs in the family," Hiccup muttered.

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did," mom said in a sad voice.

"How did you survive?" Hiccup questioned as mom led him on a tour of the sanctuary.

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the _king_ of all dragons."

"And every nest has its princess," I spoke up smugly, turning Hiccup and mom's head.

Mom laughed. "Yes indeed," she chortled.

"With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere," I informed Hiccup, leaning up against a giant boulder.

"Wait, _that's_ the ice spitter? _He's_ responsible for all that destruction!" Hiccup protested.

"He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command," mom informed him with a smile.

"All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one," I interjected, giggling as the babies came up and started to harass Black Moonlight and Toothless.

"We've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets."

The Bewilderbeast blew ice gently onto Hiccup, frosting over his hair.

"He likes you!" I giggled as he shook the ice from his hair.

"Wow…" was all that Hiccup could say.

"You must be hungry," I spoke up then, with a smile I pushed off from the boulser and went to get onto Black Moonlight.

"Uh, yeah. I could eat…" Hiccup said, following me with his eyes.

"Good. It's feeding time," announced mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

"Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat," Hiccup called out.

"Oh, we are," I shouted as fish began to fly out of the sea. All the dragons began to swoop and dive, grabbing mouthfuls of fish to much on.

I laughed loudly at the look on Hiccup's face as Toothless offered a fish to Black Moonlight.

_Well, well, I'll be- they're courting!_ I thought with a smile, turning to Hiccup, who was riding with me on another dragon.

A little while later, we all (including the dragons) went out to fly around.

"Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel-" mom started to say as she jumped from dragon wing to dragon wing.

"Free," Hiccup and I finished at the same time before turning to grin at each other.

"This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup," I told him smiling.

"It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?" he smirked before jumping off of Toothless. I screamed in fear before he flew back up with wings of his own. He let out a loud whoop before a pillar of ice loomed ahead of him.

"Ah! Oh no. Toothless!" Hiccup shouted and the Night Fury rushed to his aid before crashing into the snow, with Hiccup popping back out with another loud whoop.

"Almost! We just about had it that time!" he crowed.

"Oh, incredible…" mom breathed, examining the winged suit that Hiccup had constructed, I realized with a start, bu himself. I recognized the work as being the same from Toothless's tail.

"Well, not bad yourself," Hiccup complimented mom as I landed next to him. "And you- wow. You can handle Black Moonlight wonderfully!"

I blushed at the praise.

"All this time, you took after me. And where was I?" mom looked ashamed as she placed her hands onto Hiccup's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years. Like…"

I took my cue to massage Toothless's back, which made him reveal hidden splitting fins.

"Now he can make those tight turns," I informed him with a cheeky grin.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who pranced around, clacking his newfound fins.

"Every dragon has its secrets. And we'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother, son and daughter," mom told him.

"This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, brother. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!" I told him with a little jump in my steps.

"Yeah! That sounds... amazing," Hiccup said before mom and I hugged him. "Ah, this is so great! Now the three of us can go talk to Drago- together."

"What? There's no _talking_ to Drago!" I laughed at the notation that we could simply talk to that crazy old fart.

"But we have to-" Hiccup protested before mom sent him a glare which made him stop mid word.

"No. We must _protect our own_. Now come on, we should be getting back."

And with that, the three of us (and a couple thousand dragons) made our way back to the sanctuary.  
Upon arrival, Hiccup and I spent time getting to know each other. I found out that we both shared a lot in common- we both loved berries and heights. But we both had our differences, too- Hiccup's favorite color was red while mine was blue; he enjoyed the day while I was a creature of the night; Hiccup had many friends while I had only my dragon to keep my company and I was quite alright with that.

A few hours later, we were both relaxing near the lake where we'd wash off the day's grime and grit, just watching the sunset. I had my head on his shoulder and he was mindlessly playing with my dark brown curls, which were (for once) free of any restrictions.

"Hey," he gently tugged my hair to make me look up at him- he was a good foot taller than I was. "Did you ever stop and think what it would be like living in Berk?"

I had considered it- painting image after image of what Hiccup had told me about his home. But to be honest, I just couldn't see myself living there.

"I would never fit in," I told him in a soft voice filled with sadness.

"Hey, how do you know?" he pressed me, sighing when I didn't answer him. He kissed my forehead and wrapped me in a hug.

"_**HICCUP!**_"

I glanced up and felt my stomach drop.

There was a man riding a Rumblehorn.

I felt Hiccup tense besides me and I drew back, hiding in the shadows as I waited for an attack.

Tears filled my eyes as I turned and fled, rushing to tell mom that we had been infiltrated and we needed to leave now.

"Mom!" I screamed upon finding her. "We need to leave, now!"

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked me before fear set into her eyes. "Is Hiccup-"

But I had no chance to answer her as how we both heard Hiccup protesting and telling someone to let him tell the full story. Mom pushed me behind her as she took up her spear and positioned it for a fight. I peeked out from behind her and froze as a giant of a man came crashing through the only exit from the tavern.

"Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy…" announced the first man who had a mechanical arm. He stepped away to allow another man, even bigger than the first to enter.

"Oh, Dad, can you put the sword away... please?" Hiccup begged, skidding into the room.

"Valka?" the giant man asked, in disbelief before mom lowered her spear and offered him a small, but sad smile.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this?" mom said in a soft voice as the giant stood there in shock. I stayed behind mom in case he charged us. "Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?"

"This is why I never married," muttered the one armed man. "This and one other reason..."

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... shout, scream, say something!" mom finished in a fierce voice. I peeked out from behind her and glanced at Hiccup.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he whispered as mom leaned into his hand.

Then he turned to me.

I felt as though I was going to throw up.

"Who's this?" he rumbled, taking a step towards me. I backed up until I hit the wall.

Mom placed her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down to an extent.

"This is my daughter, Pandra," she said in a soft voice. I turned and looked at her, getting a smile in return.

"How old is she?" he asked softly.

I bristled a bit.

"I am nineteen years old and I would appreciate not being treated like an inanimate object!" I protested hotly.

"Pandra," he whispered softly before pulling me into a hug. "Look at you- you look just like your mother."

"Mom, who is this strange man and why is he hugging me?" I asked around a bone crunching hug.

"You mean you never told her about me, Valka?" he suddenly seemed sad.

"I told what you were before I left Berk," mom answered honestly.

"You mean-" I didn't even finish my sentence as Hiccup came up with Toothless and Black Moonlight following closely behind him.

"Pandra, this is Stoick… also known as my dad," he explained in a calm manner.

I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to see what mom and Hiccup saw in him. Was he truly a dragon hater who would risk his life to put an end to the most magnificent race I've ever known, or was he an amazing chief who loved his people as much as he did the dragons?

I spun around and jumped up onto Black Moonlight's back all in one fluid motion and with that I took off to my thinking place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

I rode Black Moonlight until I felt like I would fall off from the sudden fatigue I felt from the adrenaline rush.

I laid my head down on her neck as I allowed her to take me back down to earth to talk with mom about the unexpected meeting between my dad and I.

My dad.

I never dreamt that I would ever meet him, not in this lifetime at least. From what mom had told me, he was cruel and ruthless, once popping off the head of a dragon as a baby. But the way he hugged me- he was full of warmth and joy.

Was he the monster who killed dragons?

Or had he changed?

When I landed again, Hiccup took one look at my face before moving to hug me. I leaned into his hug as I sniffled.

"Had he truly changed for good?" I asked him in a trembling voice before I felt a nudge at my shoulder, signally that Black Moonlight was trying to cheer me up as well. I held open an arm for her to join in on the hug and she happily nestled her head on my shoulder.

"Look at them," I overheard mom telling Stoick in a soft voice. "It's as though they've grown up together."

"I was so blind to what you were saying about dragons, Valka, could you ever forgive me?" Stoick asked mom in an equally soft voice. I guess mom nodded because he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come, Valka, I think you want to return to Berk now?" Stoick asked, smiling at mom.

"Mom, what about the dragons?" I asked with concern laced through my voice.

"Mom, you'd never even recognize Berk, where we used to make weapons rebuild saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed!" he was saying in an excited voice.

"Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val," Stoick told her with a beam before turning to me. I just ignored him as I stood to get another kink out of my back. A few seconds later, a satisfyingly loud _**CRACK**_ echoed throughout the entire den and I sat back down again.

Mom dropped the fish she had been eating at the sound, which Black Moonlight gobbled up before offering some to Toothless.

"I got it," Stoick chuckled.

"I'm a little out of practice," mom said sheepishly as she went over to get another fish for me.

"Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking," Stoick confessed sheepishly.

"I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few noggin around in here," chuckled the one armed man.

"And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay!" cheered Hiccup.

"Slow down son, it's a lot to take in," chided Stoick.

"Oh, gotcha." This time it was Hiccup who was sheepish.

Stoick began to whistle a song. "Remember our song Val?" he asked softly before beginning to sing.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas._

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-"_

"Will stop me on my journey, sorry!" called out the one armed man.

"_If you will promise me your heart and love_…" Stoick trailed off.

"_And love me for eternity_," sang mom in return.

"_My dearest one my darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me"_

Stoick sang in eagerly as I began to stamp my feet along to the song.

"_But I would bring you rings of gold _

_I'd even sing you poetry_-"

"Oh, would you?" interjected mom teasingly.

"_And I would keep you from all harm _

_If you would stay beside me_" Stoick sang.

"_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_," mom sang as she and Stoick danced.

"_I only want you near me_," Stocik sang happily before the two of them both began to sing in unison.

"_To love to kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all life's sorrows and delights_

_I'll keep your love inside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me_!" they both finished with glee.

"Me-eee-e. I'm still goin'…" sang out the one armed man before catching the look that mom was sending hm. "Okay, I'm done!"

"I thought I'd have to die before we done that dance again," Stoick told mom with a fond smile.

"No need for drastic measures," mokm chided him as Hiccup came up to me and twirled me around a few times.

"For you my dear, anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can a be a family, what do you say?" Stoick begged.

"Yes," mom answered without even hesitating.

"Great! I'll do the cooking," announced the overexcited one armed man.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son, we would've never found each other," Stoick said with a giant smile.

Toothless and Black Moonlight began growling at that moment. I rushed over to the window and shouted in alarm.

"Toothless? What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

"The Dragon's nest is under attack by Drago and his men!" I shouted in a panic before snatching my helmet and stuffing it onto my head.

"Oh no," whispered Hiccup.

"Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now, now what do you want to do?" asked Stoick.

"We have to save the dragons," answered mom without hesitation.

"You got it. Come on!" Stoick shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

In the distance I could see a man with a dragon hide cape covering one arm barking out orders.

"What comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the alpha out," he bellowed. "Ready the traps!"

Suddenly, a small army of dragon riders appeared and began to demolish the traps and Drago's own (much larger) army.

"SURPRISE!" shouted one of the dragon riders, whooping as his dragon, a two headed Hideous Zippleback, blew fire onto one of the traps, making it useless. The girl who was on the dragon's other head also whooped loudly,

"WHAT?!" screamed Drago with rage.

Another dragon rider let out a loud war cry as his own dragon struggled under his bulky weight.

"You really are full of surprises!" a teenage girl shouted to a man. "Let's go!"

"Dragon riders coming through!" shouted one of the twins.

"Fire!" called the fat boy cheerfully.

Together, they all set the captured dragons free.

I lost track of what happened for the next few minutes, as how I jumped onto Black Moonlight and zipped towards Drago.

Black Moonlight stopped a large icicle from killing the blonde girl by emitting a plasma blast from her mouth.

"Good girl," I praised her lavishly as we zoomed towards the dragon hunter.

"Hiccup!" I turned my head and smirked at the girl, unhappy that I didn't really have any time to change into my armor before the battle ensued.

I saw Hiccup talking to the blonde, to which I quickly changed my dragon's path to avoid killing killed by a trap.

"That's your sister?!" I heard the girl yell as I skillfully maneuvered Black Moonlight through the maze of traps.

"Hey you!" I bellowed, jumping off of Black Moonlight and landing in front of Drago. My spear was out and poised, ready should he try something.

"ATTABOY!" Hiccup whooped as something very close to me went up in flames and exploded loudly.

"I've waited a long time for this," smirked Drago as I rushed him with my spear. I caught him by surprise- I lopped off a good portion of his cheek, which began to bleed heavily and would need stitches.

"You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!" bellowed mom as she rose out of the mountain with the Bewilderbeast.

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger," smirked the arrogant bastard.

"Another one?" I shouted. I heard someone shouting something about a "class ten", whatever that was.

"No…" even in the loud din, I could still hear mom's whisper.

"Come on!" bellowed Drago, ignoring me as he turned to face his own army. "Take down the alpha!"

I took his distraction as an opportunity to attack him, but he quickly overpowered me and tripped me.

I stared him square in the eye in defiance as he raised his own blade to end my life. But Stoick slammed into him, making the bastard miss his opportunity to get me out of the way.

I grunted my thanks before barreling into the battle with my spear at my side. The two Bewilderbeasts began to battle it out I raced around, killing members of Drago's army as I darted part them.

Just then, Drago's Bewilderbeast knocked over mom's alpha and killed him.

"No…" I whispered, standing there in shock, the wind ripping at my braids. "No!" I screamed as the new alpha took control of the dragons.

"We've won- now finish her!" I heard Drago bellow. I spun around and saw that he was pointing at me.

Oh dear.

I began to run as fast and as hard as I could, expertly dodging attack after attack on me. Unfortunately, I never stopped to take into account how high up I was on the mountain before my foot slipped and I began to plummet.

I let out a loud shriek as I fell and suddenly, I was in strong arms.

"It's alright, I got you," murmured Stoick in a gentle voice as I smiled awkwardly up at him.

"Stop!" I heard Hiccup shout. "STOP!"

"This is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the vast, what shame he must feel," sneered Drago as Hiccup approached him.

"All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?" I watched him in fear. "Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

"Or tear them apart," stated Drago, unhooking his arm, which was a prosthetic. "You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why a dragon army?" questioned Hiccup, not flinching as the maniac began to cackle.

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons," countered Drago without missing a beat.

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and get rid of those who don't," realized Hiccup with a start.

"Clever boy," chortled Drago.

"The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-" Hiccup was interrupted by Drago.

"No let me show you!" he snarled before summoning the alpha again. "No dragon can resist the alphas command. So, he who controls the alpha controls them all."

"Toothless? T-t-toothless, you okay bud? What's going on?" Hiccup asked nervously. I looked up and saw that Toothless's eyes had changed. I glanced over at Black Moonlight and gasped in shock. She had submitted to the alpha as well.

"Witness true strength, the strength of will over others… And the face of it. You are nothing!" bellowed Drago.

"Ah, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you? No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off, stop, snap out of it!" yelled Hiccup frantically as I ran towards him.

"Toothless no! Toothless. Don't!" Hiccup was now panicking as Toothless opened his mouth.

"Hiccup!" I shierked, pushing him out of the way.

"STOP!" screamed Stoick, in turn pushing me out of the way and getting the shot.

"Dad, no!" cried Hiccup as I jumped off of him and we both raced over to where mom was checking for a heartbeat.

"No. Dad!" Hiccup yelled, skidding to a stop next to his father. "Dad… no, you…"

I didn't know what to expect- whether he would pop up and hug Hiccup and mom.

But nothing.

"No. No, no, no…" Hiccup repeated the words much like a prayer as he covered his face. I noticed that Toothless's eyes had changed back and he was slowly approaching Stoick's body.

"No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away!" Hiccup yelled at Toothless through tears and shaking sobs.

"It's not his fault. You know that," I reasoned with him, placing my hand onto his face. "Good dragons under the control of bad people... do bad things."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend."

Hiccup let the first arrow fly, where it struck Stoick's boat and began to set it ablaze. I followed suit, aiming my own bow, ignoring everyone else as they all followed me.

"I'm sorry I was cold to you," I whispered as the wind came and snatched away my words, hopefully taking them to the fallen warrior.

My dad.

I turned and walked over to where Hiccup wa standing, staring atb the blaze with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was either. I don't know…" he whispered, his words also vanishing into the wind. I hugged him from behind, placing my head onto his back and listening to his comforting heartbeat thudding in his chest.

Mom joined us a little while later.

"You both came early into this world, you both were such wee things. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But Hiccup, your father, he never doubted, he always said you would become the strongest of them all… And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son. Pandra, I never gave up hope on you- neither did any of the dragons. They all cared for you- keeping you warm at night when it got chilly, bringing back live cows and sheeps to give you milk, even going as far to shed scales for blankets!"

Hiccup and I both chuckled at the image she painted for us.

"I, ah. I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless?" Hiccup turned and gripped my gently by the arms as he stared into my eyes. "I guess you can only try… A chief protects his own, we're going back."

"Ah, with what?" asked one of the twins- I couldn't keep their names and who was who staright- one of the many perks of having a twi with a rhyming name, I suppose.

"He took all the dragons," added in the other twin with a confused pout.

"Not all of them," I smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Pandra's story.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

A few hours later, we were all riding aby Scuttleclaws, who were going nuts at the riders on their backs. Everyone was trying every trick they knew of to keep the baby dragons on track.

"I don't want to die!" wailed one of the guy, making me roll my eyes.

"Be firm, but don't pull too hard at their mouths!" I hollered back.

"We can't fly these things!" shouted one of the twins, almost getting bucked off.

"If I can, you can, now shut it and fly!" I bellowed.

"But won't that Bewilderbeast take control of these guys too?" shouted Astrid, who was Hiccup's girlfriend.

"They're babies, they don't listen to anyone!" I yelled, directing my baby dragon with just my legs. I know, I know, I was showing off.

"Yeah, just like us," realized the second twin.

"This is very dangerous. Some might suggest this is poorly conceived," muttered Gobber, the man with one arm.

"Well it's a good thing that I never listen," Hiccup shouted over the wind.

"What is your plan?" asked Gobber.

"Get Toothless back and Kick Drago's-" Hiccup started to say before a warning from Gobber made him cut off to dodge an icicle sticking out right in front of him. "And that thing…"

About an hour later, we all arrived in Berk.

"No…" whispered Hiccup upon seeing the frozen over town.

"He took all the dragons!" groaned someone.

"Distract the alpha! Keep his focus off of Toothless!" ordered Hiccup.

"Ah, how?" wondered one of the twins.

"Have forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle!" scoffed Eret. "Except this one!" he quickly interjected as I rolled my eyes and dove my baby dragon down at Drago.

"Miss me?" I taunted him, dropping from my dragon and falling a dozen feet, rolling to stop the shock of the landing before popping myself up onto my feet, my spear in my hand. "You know, I have a beef to pick with you."

"Oh?" he smirked.

"Yeah, you killed my dad," I informed him.

Fear grew in his eyes.

"You mean you're…" he trailed off as I charged him.

"Yep, my dad was Stoick, and now, I'm going to kill you to avenge his death!"

All around me I could hear Viking shouting, "Hey look its Hiccup!" "Hiccup!"

"You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that," he chuckled before his attention was diverted from me, leaving me with enough of an opening to reopen the scabbed over wound on his face.

I saw the dragon riders throwing sheep in front of the alpha dragon.

"Black sheep baby!" bellowed a dragon rider, chucking a black sheep at the alpha, which landed on its face. One of the other dragon riders blew a horn close to its face.

"Ten points!" crowed the one with the horn, yelping as the alpha destroyed the horn. "I'm okay!"

I saw Hiccup approaching Toothless and heard him say, "Toothless. Hey, it's me bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me."

"He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha, but please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time," Drago taunted him.

"It wasn't your fault bud, they made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me." I could tell that Hiccup was speaking from the bottom of his heart and I saw Hiccup's eyes flicker.

"How are you doing that?" Drago demanded to know with fear n his voice.

"Please, you are my best friend. My best friend," Hiccup spoke, and I moved in case Toothless was going to blast him, but instead the night fury broke contact from the alpha's control.

"That'a boy, that's it! I'm here!" Hiccup cheered.

"No!" bellowed Drago, hitting Toothless with his billhook, but Toothless only kncoing him off his back.

"Yeah-ha!" cheered Hiccup, falling after Toothless

I turned my attention to locating Black Moonlight. I couldn't pick her out, not the the crowd of dragons, so instead I focused my attention onto Drago, who was in the snow, stunned at what just happened.

Suddenly another Night Fury joined me on the ground.

"Black Moonlight!" I screamed with joy, throwing myself at the black dragon with glee. "Do you trust me, girl?" I asked her, taking my cape and blindfolding her.

In the distance, I could hear Drago bellowing, "Do something!"

"Take 'em down babe!"

"Go Hiccup!"

"Go get 'em!"

Encouraging cheers- all for Hiccup- met my ear. I gritted my teeth- I would get my glory later, once the battle was done and over with.

"Take control of it!" screamed Dragho, clawing his way out of the snow.

"Shut it out, Black Moonlight!" I ordered her.

"Stop them!" yowled Drago.

"NOW!" shouted Hiccup, locking eyes with me and we both flew past Drago at alarming speeds.

Drago began to cackle, thinking that we both played chicken.

And then he gasped.

Hiccup had released his Zippleback gas and Black Moonlight lit it, making Drago tumble off of the alpha.

We four all met down at the alpha's tail.

"Not again, guys, it's now or never, come on!" I shouted, patting Black Moonlight and accivated her aerodynamic fins as both Hiccup and I fell from our dragons in perfect unison.

"Hold on!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing me and activating his wing suit, steering me away from the alpha's tail, which would've equaled a painful landing.

"Yeah-ha! We did it!" Hiccup cheered.

I stopped Drago from grabbing his bullwhip with my spear, which I dug into his throat.

"Hold him there, Panda, it's over," Hiccup announced proudly.

"Or is it?" sneered Drago.

I glanced over my shoulder and jumped away just in time to avoid getting sprayed with ice, delivered by- you guessed it- the alpha.

"No! No! Hiccup!" mom screamed, racing over and trying to break the ice with her hands.

"Black Moonlight!" I too, bellowed for my own dragon, trapped within the ice as well.

Suddenly, the ice began to glow.

And then, the ice broke apart, showing that both dragons and Hiccup were alive. Black Moonlight beelined for me.

"Toothless is challenging the alpha!" Hiccup shouted.

"To protect you!" I added in as well, watching in fascination as toothless fired at the alpha and gained control of the other dragons, telling them all to fight.

"No, no, no, no. NO! Fight back! Fight back!" screamed Drago. "What's the matter with you!?"

"Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty!" I shouted.

"Let this end now," butted in Hiccup.

"Never!" screamed Drago

All the dragons begin to fire at Drago's Bewilderbeast.

"Fight!" Drago yowled, again, this time losing his prosthetic arm. A few momets later, the alpha lost one of its tusks, to which it bowed respectfully and left.

"The Alpha protects them all!" cheered Hiccup, pumping a fist into the air, his other arm wrapped around me. The dragons bowed to Toothless, the new Alpha. Toothless roared in victory, and the dragons joined in.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud," Hiccup told his dragon friend fondly. "Thank you."

Toothless took that moment to express is feelings by licking Hiccup.

"Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" he scowled. I only laughed as Black Moonlight came over nad nuzzled me as well.

"I know a thing or two about getting slime out of clothing," bi whispered into his ear, making my brother grin down at me.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You two would make good trappers," announced Eret, coming over to us.

"You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now," Hiccup said as dad's dragons came over at the sound of his name.

"Me? I'd be honored," smiled Eret.

"Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am," smiled mom, hugging the two of us.

"Thank you, I'm really glad you're here mom, Panda," smiled Hiccup, returning the large goup hug.

"And here we'll stay," I told him with a fierce hug, burying my face into his chest.

"See, I told you was in here," smiled Astir,d I stepped away to give them space, but instead, he flipped open his wing suit.

"Ah-ha, still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here you!" And with that, he pulled her in for a kiss.

I watched on with pride as Hiccup was pronounced chief over Berk, being the first to hug him after having the symbol drawn onto his forehead.

"The chief has come home!" everyone cheered loudly. "Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!"


End file.
